Igi-halki II
Igi-Halki II (b. 886 BC) was the 149th King of Elam and 103rd Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 858-842 BC. He was the son and successor of Tan-Ruharater VI. In 858 he confirmed Imbappa Hubanudu as King of Anshan as a reward for the betrayal of his father, Hubanudu Enzilili, though Igi-Halki personally disliked him. That same year he confirmed Šusula II as King of Haššum and disregarding the claim of his uncle Kunnam. He also removed Kunnam from his position of Head Priest of the Temple of Silir-Katru at Awan and put his son Akšira Kunnam in his place instead. In 857 he attempted to invade the Kingdom of Amathus, but was beaten back. He managed to besiege the city of Amathus in 856, but was beaten back again by the end of that year. In 856 following Imbappa Hubanudu's death he confirmed his son Palar-Ishshan Hubanudu as King of Anshan, however the young King died without heirs in 850 and so the Emperor gave the throne of Anshan back to Terimani V, the son of the last rightfull holder of the office, Niusha XV. In 856 following the death of Sukkal Anshan Mardudu he confered the title to Mardudu's son Adalal. In 855 a coalition of buffer states outside the Empire, supported by Tyre and Ammon, invaded the north of Judah, with the leader of the coalition being the Kingdom of Akka. Igi-Halki fought with the allied army at Akka, defeating the Kingdom of Achshaph in 854 and the Kingdom of Ekron in 853. In 852 he besieged the Yamkhadian Vassal state of the Kingdom of Tuba and forced it to join the Empire and became a base for an ultimately failed invasion into Yamkhad in 851. That same year the King of Yamkhad Irkabtum VI besieged Haššum in revenge, killing Adalal. Igi-Halki subsequently named Adalal's brother Enammuna Uba as the new Sukkal Anshan. In 850 he invaded the Kingdom of Aštartu however he had to leave the battlefield due to the sudden invasion of Outer Elam by Fars. Many cities fell to Fars before his army reached the Province. He first fought the Fars King Aršama I at Dur-Khutelutush-Inshushinak-Kidin-Hutran and then fought a long battle to retake Dur-Nišušu-Igi-Halki in 849 BC. He was unable to defeat Aršama at Dur-Sanamshimut-Hutran-tepti, losing to him three times in front of the city in 848. Then in 847 he lost Dur-Nišušu-Igi-Halki and in 846 his forces retreated from Dur-Tan-Ruhurater-Inšušinak without a fight in 845. In 844 most of the contingent under his command was wiped out at Dur-Sanamshimut-Hutran-tepti, the Emperor barely escaping with his life. In 843 Irkabtum VI of Yamkhad raided Haššum and killed Sukkal Anšan Enammuna Uba, the title thereafter falling into disuse until 842. The Emperor died defending the city of Dur-Kidini-Kidin-Hutran in 842. Before the news could reach Susa, his brother and second in command Lurak-lukhkhan VIII had the army proclaim him Emperor, after which he defeated Aršama's son and successor Kambujiya I and secured Dur-Kidini-Kidin-Hutran. Igi-Halki's son would eventually succeed to the throne as Idaddu XV.